Acorralado
by thecurseofthemoon
Summary: Un golpe desafortunado y un encuentro con un desenlace inesperado...


**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de "Teen Wolf" pertenecen a su creador Jeff Davis. Sólo la trama es mía y el resto de personajes que no salen en la serie original. Es evidente que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir esto._

_Este fic particida del Reto de Apertura "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Isaac!" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!"_

**_NOTA 1_**_: Dado que me quedó más extenso de lo que está permitido en las normas del reto, lo he dividido en dos partes (se permiten 2 relatos por autor/a)._

_Espero que os guste, cualquier comentario será bien recibido._

_-Parte 1: Vigilado_

_-Parte 2: Acorralado_

**_Parte 2_Acorralado_**

Sofia lucía una larga melena castaño oscuro y ligeramente ondulada, su mirada de ojos verdes se ocultaba ligeramente por unas gafas que era evidente que no necesitaba, sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos, apenas llevaba maquillaje, era alta y con curvas y vestía de forma nada ostentosa, pantalones negros y vaporosa camisa de estampado floral de colores morados y violetas, a juego con unos altos tacones. Además, las únicas joyas que parecía llevar eran los anillos que decoraban sus dedos.

-Ven, -dijo al fin tendiendo una mano que Isaac tomó-sentémonos.

Bajo la atenta mirada del resto de miembros de la manada, Sofia llevó a Isaac al rincón más apartado de la sala, donde pudieron sentarse y mantener una conversación privada, alejada de la música de la planta inferior.

-He venido…-trató de decir Isaac tras un cortés silencio.

-Sé por qué estás aquí, -dijo ella interrumpiéndole con una sonrisa de disculpa-has venido a investigar los crímenes ocurridos en las noches de luna llena, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –se limitó a decir el joven lobo asintiendo con la cabeza. La presencia de ella le ponía inevitablemente nervioso. Así que para tratar de disimular, Isaac se quitó la cazadora y la posó sobre el sofá que ambos compartían.

-Bonito colgante, -dijo Sofia y un rubor carmesí inundó momentáneamente sus ojos-¿cómo está?

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Isaac sin comprender y la miró con curiosidad.

-Cómo está mi querido Stiles, es evidente que cuentas con su protección.-contestó la mujer.

-Vaya, -dijo el joven sin poder evitar llevarse la mano a la piedra blanca que decoraba su cuello-no sabía que le conocías.

-Le conozco, -dijo Sofia y el joven lobo creyó notar como se ruborizaba efímeramente-pero no tanto como a mí me gustaría y evidentemente mucho más de lo que a su lobo le parecería adecuado.

Isaac trató de mantener la compostura y se limitó a asentir, no entendía como se había podido perder la interacción de aquella mujer con Stiles bajo la amenazante presencia de Derek.

-Me imagino que tendrás preguntas que hacerme.-dijo Sofia al fin.

-¿Respondes por tu manada?-quiso saber el joven.

-Por todos y todas.-contestó la mujer con solemnidad.

-¿Habéis tenido algo que ver en los ataques?-quiso saber Isaac.

-En absoluto.

-¿Tienes alguna información que podría serme útil?-preguntó él y le pasó las fotos que había recogido antes de salir de su apartamento.

-Conozco a esta chica, -dijo Sofia tras un instante- es una cazadora, era.

-¿Algo que puedas decirme de ella?-dijo el joven-¿Algo que a la policía se la pasara por alto?

-No se me ocurre nada, -dijo la mujer balanceando la foto entre sus dedos y con la mirada posada sobre ella- era una de las buenas, trabajamos juntas en un par de ocasiones.

-¿Y a ellos? ¿Les conoces?-quiso saber Isaac y la hizo fijarse en la feliz pareja que salía en la otra foto, un chico y una chica.

-No, a ellos no los he visto nunca.-dijo Sofia y agudizó la mirada-No, no me suenan, pero no conozco a todos los cazadores de la ciudad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eran cazadores?-dijo frunciendo el ceño, aquella era una información nueva para él.

-El cuchillo que ella lleva en la cintura, -dijo Sofia mostrándole la foto a Isaac y señalando una parte de la misma- esa filigrana en la empuñadura, juraría que es similar a la que lucen los cazadores del norte.

-¿Los cazadores del norte?-dijo Isaac-Te refieres a la Casa de Huxter, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-contestó la mujer alfa asintiendo, su pequeña sonrisa dejaba claro que compartía la misma preocupación que él. Si era cierto, si un licántropo había matado a dos cazadores del norte, la lluvia pronto se mezclaría con sangre.

-¿Y la otra chica… Sue?-dijo el joven lobo mirando el reverso de la foto donde probablemente Stiles había apuntado su nombre-¿También pertenecía a la misma casa?

-Tengo entendido que iba por libre.-dijo Sofia-Pero no puedo asegurártelo, hace más de un año que la vi por última vez; no es fácil formar parte de la Casa de Huxter, pero Sue era una gran cazadora, muy hábil y con amplia experiencia, es posible que se uniera a ellos, pero eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo.

-Si es cierto, si un lobo ha matado al menos a dos cazadores del norte, -dijo Isaac negando con la cabeza- conmigo será con la última persona que hablarán, antes me partirán en dos que escuchar mis preguntas.

-No podrán acercarse a ti tanto.-dijo la mujer y le dedicó una larga mirada al colgante de Isaac antes de guiñarle un ojo.

-Nunca lo he probado hasta ese punto, -contestó Isaac- y espero seguir sin tener que probarlo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que funciona?-preguntó Sofia con curiosidad.

-Quiero creer que lo hace…-dijo el joven y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que esperaba, los cazadores del norte no eran de los que se quedaban sentados, si no sabían de la muerte de dos de los suyos, cosa rara, pronto serían conscientes de ello y empezarían su propia investigación. Eran considerados unos buenos cazadores, mantenían una relación cordial, aunque no amistosa, con la manada de Sofia y con las manadas de licántropos de los alrededores, pero la línea había sido cruzada y aquello cambiaba las reglas.

-Correré la voz, -dijo Sofia y se puso en pie, invitando con un gesto a Isaac a imitarla-créeme cuando te digo que tengo tanto interés como tú por solucionar este asunto sin que se derrame más sangre.

El joven lobo asintió, le agradeció su colaboración y se despidió de Sofia con la promesa de que se pondría en contacto con ella si fuera necesario a lo largo de su investigación.

Custodiado por la atenta mirada de los miembros de la manada, Isaac abandonó la sala VIP y estaba recorriendo la pista para poder salir también de la discoteca cuando aquella sensación de ser observado le desconcertó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de transformarse y atacar a una joven que acababa de chocar contra él.

-Perdona, -dijo la chica más que ruborizada- no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones… ¡Lo siento!

Sin embargo, cogido tan de repente, Isaac se le quedó mirando con seriedad aun cuando ella se alejaba, y no fue capaz de articular palabra. El joven seguía furioso y desconcertado, habría dejado escapar un rugido de amenaza de haberse encontrado en mitad de la calle, pero en vez de eso, dirigió la mirada hacia la sala VIP, donde pudo ver a Sofia ajena a todo, intercambiando palabras con otra mujer. Ninguna de ellas parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Negando con la cabeza y sin tener claro que hacer, Isaac alcanzó el cartel que señalaba la salida de emergencia y sorteando a la gente, decidió irse de la discoteca por el callejón. Lo más probable era que aquella calle estuviera desierta y de tener que enfrentarse a alguien, era mejor hacerlo en un lugar donde no hubiera testigos.

Más tarde Isaac se reprocharía haber actuado como un novato y no haber sido consciente de que se estaba dirigiendo a una trampa.

Le estaban esperando en el callejón, sabían quién era y qué estaba haciendo en la ciudad, querían enviar un mensaje y con él todos sabrían a qué atenerse. Pero no contaron con la persona que desde la distancia, velaba por él.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la protección, Isaac sintió un intenso dolor en la base de la nuca y con la visión ligeramente borrosa, comenzó una lenta e irremediable caída hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó una voz masculina contemplando el mango del bate de beisbol que tenía en la mano, los restos del mismo se habían fragmentado en astillas que caían como las chispas de unos fuegos artificiales.

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos…-contestó una voz femenina. A Isaac le llegaban atisbos lejanos de la conversación, el golpe todavía le mantenía tirado en el suelo, luchando con poco éxito por levantarse.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó una tercera voz.

-Dijo que debíamos matarlo.-contestó la chica con desprecio.

-Pero, ¿cómo?-preguntó el joven que seguía mirando el bate de beisbol y no se había movido de donde estaba-Le he golpeado con todas mis fuerzas, el bate se ha roto y él apenas ha perdido el conocimiento.

-¿Has traído la pistola?-preguntó la chica de nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¿Balas de plata? ¡Cómo me encanta jugar con principiantes!-dijo una voz burlona que Isaac percibió como todavía más lejana, le sonó vagamente familiar, pero en aquel momento, terminó por perder el sentido y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

Oscuridad, más y más oscuridad, amortiguados sonidos de coches, conversaciones, televisiones, el rumor de la lluvia, todo golpeó a Isaac de repente. El joven, en estado de alerta, se incorporó demasiado rápido de donde estaba tumbado para ser consciente de que estaba en su propio apartamento, al que por cierto, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado.

Tratando de adaptar su mirada a las sombras, el joven lobo dejó que el rubor ambarino tomara el control de sus ojos y tratando de calmar su respiración, recorrió la estancia.

-¡Veo que te has despertado!-exclamó una voz que acompañó a una sombra que había estado observando por el enorme ventanal lo que sucedía en la calle.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Isaac y salió de la cama; seguía vestido y le habían colocado sobre las mantas, solo sus botas habían sido colocadas a un lateral de la cama.

-¿No es evidente?-preguntó la otra persona girándose levemente para que el chico pudiera ver si mueca burlona.

-Si fuera evidente, ¿estaría preguntando?-dijo el joven y por instinto se llevó la mano a la nuca, notando para su sorpresa que no le dolía tanto como hubiera esperado y añadió-¡No juegues conmigo, Peter!

-Sabes, tienes un piso realmente deprimente.-dijo el hombre sin moverse. Su aspecto era prácticamente similar a la última vez que le había visto, apenas aparentaba su edad real, acaso alguna arruga se había dejado ver por su rostro, pero en el fondo, la imagen seguía recordándole a la primera vez que le vio. El mismo miedo irracional seguía sacudiéndole, pero ahora, duraba un poco menos.

-¿Les has matado?-quiso saber Isaac y se acercó, descalzo, al hombre.

-Lo habría hecho, -dijo Peter con su habitual tono burlón- pero mi querido sobrino me habría hecho pagar por ello y estoy seguro de que a ti te hubiera encantando verlo.

-¿Eso es un no?-quiso saber el joven lobo.

-Repartí unos cuantos golpes, -dijo el hombre y se volvió para mirar a Isaac, quien ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él- solo quería un poco de información, ¡quizás fui demasiado eficiente!

-¿Y? ¿Has obtenido algo útil?-preguntó Isaac mientras sus ojos, que habían adquirido su color habitual, se ponían en blanco al tiempo que dejaba escapar un exasperado suspiro.

-Nada nuevo.-dijo Peter centrando su atención en las uñas de su mano derecha-Les enviaron a por ti, les pagaron por adelantado y todo eso, humanos, meros peones.

-Genial, para una pista que teníamos…-comentó el otro lobo-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No sé a ti, pero a mí se me ocurren un par de cosas…-dijo Peter esbozando una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos se turbaron un instante de una abrasadora luminosidad azulada y se acercó a Isaac como una exhalación.

Isaac no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, trató de dar un paso atrás, pero las manos de Peter aferrándose a su cintura tiraron de él y poco pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. La calidez del cuerpo del otro hombre le reconfortó sobremanera, sus labios buscando los suyos y marcándolos con fiereza provocaron que un intenso escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y sintiéndose desfallecer, Isaac cerró los ojos y abrió la boca cediendo a la intrusión de la lengua de Peter.

Pero el beso no fue eterno y tras varios minutos, Isaac recuperó el control sobre sí mismo y se apartó empujando a Peter con brusquedad.

-¿Qué coño haces?-preguntó Isaac sabiendo que debía sentirse consternado por lo que acababa de pasar, no era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero el hecho de que fuera Peter aquel hombre le hacía pensar que algo no encajaba. Con la mente al borde de un abismo y maldiciéndose por el intenso calor instalado en su entrepierna, Isaac no vio mejor reacción que darle un fuerte puñetazo a Peter en la cara.

-¡Vaya! No era esta la reacción que me esperaba, sinceramente.-dijo Peter llevándose la mano a la mandíbula, pero sin poder dejar de sonar divertido.

Y después de aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa que invitaban a jugar, Isaac no quiso saber nada. Tiró de Peter por el cuello de su camisa y le besó como si no existiera mañana.

Los dos lobos a duras penas llegaron a la cama, dejaban tras de sí un reguero de ropa. Enlazados y desnudos, sus cuerpos se enredaron sobre las mantas, los besos fácilmente se volvían mordiscos, las caricias arañazos que serpenteaban caminos de sangre y heridas que cicatrizaban al instante.

La pelea entre ambos era feroz, luchaban por quien ser el cazador y quien el cazado, sin mediar palabra, pero no sin gemidos, ni risas burlonas, no sin rubor de ojos y uñas más largas de lo normal.

-¿Necesitas una invitación?-preguntó Isaac con voz ronca. Peter había conseguido tumbarlo boca abajo y con una mano perdida entre los rebeldes rizos del más joven, le mordisqueaba el hombro, su cuerpo posado sobre el de Isaac, su erección haciendo notar su presencia entre las nalgas del otro.

No, claro que no. Peter nunca necesitaba invitación, nunca le pedía, pero no estaba demás recibir una de vez en cuando, aunque sonara tan retadora como la que Isaac hubiera pronunciado.

El hombre miró a Isaac un instante, le robó un fugaz beso con aquella mueca descarada suya y luego le penetró con un único y decidido movimiento de cadera. Isaac rugió al aire del apartamento, mezclándose dolor y placer, y tras un instante, el baile entre sus cuerpos alcanzó un ritmo frenético que terminó cuando Isaac se corrió en la mano de Peter, la cual había estado masturbándolo y la misma cálida humedad se regó por sus piernas.

Exhausto, Peter se apartó de Isaac y se dejó caer boca arriba a su lado. Isaac le dirigió una mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa, después de todo, aquello no había estado tan mal.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Isaac y se tumbó de lado, mirando al otro lobo y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano mientras se cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con la sábana.

-Si me das un par de minutos…-dijo Peter y cuando miró a Isaac sus ojos se iluminaron fugazmente.

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes.-dijo el joven-Si no hacemos algo pronto, la sangre va a teñir de rojo toda la ciudad.

-¡Qué poético!-exclamó Peter sin poder ni querer disimular una carcajada.

-Si es cierto lo que Sofia me dijo, -añadió Isaac ignorando el comentario del hombre- si un licántropo ha matado al menos a dos cazadores del norte, es justo lo que va a pasar.

-Bien, -dijo él levantándose con ímpetu de la cama-todavía faltan unas horas para amanecer y estoy seguro de que en este tiempo los idiotas que te atacaron ya han corrido a contarle lo sucedido a su líder, podemos seguir su rastro.

-¿Crees que trabajan para un licántropo?-quiso saber Isaac y le imitó, saliendo de la cama y recogiendo su ropa tirada por el suelo mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-Sí, es lo más probable.-dijo Peter-Y uno realmente peligroso, ya que está lo suficientemente loco como para haber matado cazadores y enviar humanos para acabar con otro lobo.

-Cualquiera diría que le admiras.-dijo Isaac contrariado.

-Que va, sólo es que estaba comenzando a aburrirme y esta misión parece un reto bastante interesante.-comentó el lobo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dime que puedo confiar en ti, -añadió el joven y le dedicó una larga mirada-dime que no vas a descontrolarte y desatar tú solo una guerra.

-¿Te lo creerías si dijera que seré bueno?-preguntó Peter con una inocencia tan mal fingida que Isaac no supo como cabía en sí de tanta arrogancia.

-Probablemente no.-contestó Isaac volviendo a ponerse la cazadora y siguiendo a Peter hasta la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Bien!-exclamó el lobo abriendo la puerta con energía y se paró un instante antes de salir y miró a Isaac al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y añadía-¡Vamos de caza!

FIN


End file.
